Éowyns Geheimnis
by Atiniel
Summary: Wenige Stunden vor ihrer Hochzeitsnacht erinnert sich Éowyn an den Mann, der ihr die Jungfräulichkeit nahm....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien. Mir gehört nur meine Phantasie.**

Éowyns Geheimnis

Prolog:

Heute habe ich Faramir, den Fürsten von Ithilien, geehelicht. Eigentlich sollte dies der schönste Tag im Leben einer Frau sein, noch dazu wenn man so einen gutaussehenden Mann wie Faramir heiratet, doch muß ich zugeben, dass mein Herz seltsam schwer ist. In wenigen Stunden werde ich zum ersten Mal das Bett mit meinem Gemahl teilen, und dann wird er meine Schande entdecken. Ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Hier, während der Feierlichkeiten in der Goldenen Halle kehren meine Erinnerungen an damals zurück...

Kapitel 1: Erste Begegnung

Genau fünf Jahre ist es her. Ich kehrte damals gerade von einem Ausritt auf Windfola nach Edoras zurück. Meine Wangen waren gerötet und erhitzt vom schnellen Reiten. Rasch glitt ich vom Pferd und führte meine brave Stute zurück in die Stallungen. Ich übergab sie dem Stalljungen Herger und mahnte ihn, Windfola gut abzureiben und ihr eine Extraportion Hafer zu geben.

Dann lief ich schnell die Treppen zur Goldenen Halle hinauf. Es war höchste Zeit, dass ich mich umzog. Ich trug immer noch das einfache, braune Reitkleid. Versehentlich hatte sich ein Knopf meines Mieders gelöst und so war der Ausschnitt meines Kleides fast unzüchtig tief. Ein Gast hatte sich heute abend bei meinem Onkel angesagt. Mir wurde nur sein Name genannt: Gríma, Gálmóds Sohn. Es war selten, dass Gäste zu jener Zeit in die Goldene Halle kamen, besonders seitdem mein Onkel erkrankt war. Ich beschleunigte meinen Schritt. Es war bereits spät. Als ich die halbdunkle Halle durchquerte, um schneller zu meinem Privatgemach zu gelangen, stellte sich mir plötzlich ein unbekannter Mann in den Weg. Ich erschak zutiefst, als ich ihn sah. Er hatte rabenschwarzes, wirres Haar und eines seiner blauen Augen wirkt seltsam milchig-trüb. Seine Haut war leichenblaß und sein ganzes Äußeres zutiefst abstoßend. Und doch konnte ich mich einer gewissen Faszination nicht entziehen. Solch einen Mann hatte ich zuvor noch nie gesehen. Er sah völlig anders aus als die Männer, die in Rohan lebten, und doch schien er einer von uns zu sein, denn er sprach mit der gleichen Zunge, als er zum ersten Mal die Stimme erhob.

„Seid mir gegrüßt, schöne Jungfrau", sagte er mit einer seltsam-freundlichen Stimme.

Ich spürte, wie seine Augen an mir herabwanderten und schließlich an meinem weiten Ausschnitt hängen blieben. Rasch hielt ich das Kleid mit den Händen zu und eilte wortlos weiter. Ich fühlte mich zutiefst beschämt.

In Windeseile wusch ich mich in meiner Kammer und zog mich dann um. Ich entschied mich für ein schlichtes, weißes Kleid, zu welchem ich einen goldenen Gürtel anlegte. Ich kämmte mein hüftlanges Haar und bändigte es mit einigen Spangen an der Seite. Ansonsten beschloß ich es offen zu tragen. Damals wie heute bin ich stolz auf meine dicken, goldenen Haare.

Als ich schließlich zurück in die Halle kehrte, hatte man bereits meinen kränklichen Onkel hereingeführt. Bei ihm saßen Théodred, mein Vetter, und Éomer, mein Bruder. Ich erschrak erneut , als ich den seltsamen, schwarzgekleideten Mann bei ihnen sah. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit dem König. Als er mich sah, stockte er und erhob sich.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stellte mich mein Vetter ihm vor. Ich erfuhr, dass er Gríma war. Der Mann, den mein Onkel erwartet hatte.

„Éowyn, was für ein wundervoller Name", sagte Gríma mit tiefer Stimme.

Diese Stimme sollte mich bald nachts in meinen Träumen verfolgen.

Den ganzen Abend ruhte Grímas Blick auf mir, was ich sehr bald als unangenehm empfand. Ich kam mir vor wie ein besonderes Tier, das in einem Käfig ausgestellt wird. Ich war froh, als ich aufstehen und zu Bett gehen durfte. Ich spürte, wie mir seine Blicke folgten.


	2. Annäherung

**Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen, Darklayka! **

HDRHDRHDRHDR

Kapitel 2: Annäherung

In jener Nacht hatte ich seltsame, verworrene Träume und immer wieder tauchte dieses bleiche Gesicht vor meinen Augen auf. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob ich mich vor Gríma fürchtete. Ich glaube, dass ich ihn vielmehr bewunderte. Irgendein seltsames Geheimnis umgab ihn wie eine Aura. In den nächsten Tagen hielt ich mich oft in der Goldenen Halle auf und verspürte keine Lust zum Ausreiten mehr. Ich beobachtete, wie sich Gríma um meinen Onkel kümmerte. Und ich hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, er würde dem König helfen. Doch die harschen Worte meines Bruders rissen mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Er ist ein widerwärtiger Schwarzkünstler!" zischte Éomer finster. „Sieh doch, wie diese Schlangenzunge unseren Onkel umgarnt! Er nutzt seine Lage schamlos aus. Unser Onkel scheint nun mehr auf Gríma zu hören als auf seine Marschälle."

Ich hörte kaum auf meinen Bruder. Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser Fremde, der doch aus unseren Gefilden stammte, Böses im Schilde führen könnte. Sicher, er sah abstoßend aus. Dieser merkwürdige Blick, die wächserne Hautfarbe und die unebenen Gesichtszüge. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, jemals einen hässlicheren Mann erblickt zu haben. Und trotzdem: wenn er zu sprechen begann, hing ich atemlos an seinen Mund. Er war ein Meister der Worte. Alles was er sagte, schien irgendwie richtig und sinnvoll zu sein. Selbst der König hörte ihm wie gebannt zu.

Die Abende in Meduselde wurden nun nicht mehr lang. Gríma erzählte uns am prasselnden Kaminfeuer Geschichten aus seiner Heimat, die an der Grenze zu Dunland lag. Er erzählte uns von wandernden Baumhirten, welche heimtückisch verhinderten, dass Menschen den sagenumwobenen Fangornwald betraten. Mein Bruder und Prinz Théodred blieben dieser Runde am Kamin oft fern. Sie empfanden Grímas Worte wie Gift. Immer wieder warnten sie mich vor dem neuen Berater meines Onkels.

Die Zeit verging und die Schwermut wich nun endgültig von mir. Manchmal schenkte ich Gríma sogar ein verstohlenes Lächeln. Seine Augen bekamen dann immer einen merkwürdigen Glanz. Leider wurde jedoch mein Onkel nicht gesund. Die schleichende Krankheit schien ihn langsam aber sicher dahinzuraffen. Doch er ertrug sein Schicksal mit Würde. Gríma versicherte uns, dass er den König gesundmachen könne. Aber selbst ich konnte bald nicht mehr daran glauben. Doch ich rechnete es Gríma hoch an, dass er sich so um meinen Onkel bemühte.

Eines Abends, als ich mich im Baderaum wusch, hörte ich die Tür leise knarren. Erschrocken fiel mir ein, dass ich vergessen hatte, die Tür zu verschließen. Rasch legte ich den Schwamm hin, wickelte mir ein Tuch um die Hüften und lief zur Tür, um den Riegel vorzuschieben. Da stand er vor mir und blickte mich an. Ich schauderte, denn ich war nahezu unbekleidet. Noch nie hatte mich ein Mann so gesehen.

„So schön, so kühl", sagte er leise.

Rasch fuhren seine Finger über ihre Wange. Und dann entfernte er sich langsam aus dem Baderaum. Ich blieb stehen und spürte, wie sich meine unbedeckten Brustwarzen verhärteten. Ich konnte kaum atmen. Diese eine kurze Berührung hatte ein heftiges Verlangen in mir ausgelöst.

Hastig fuhr ich fort mit der Wäsche. Ich ließ den Schwamm immer tiefer kreisen. Eine heftiges Verlangen machte sich in meinem Schoß breit. Ich berührte meinen Lustpunkt und hielt mich mit der anderen Hand an einem Holzbalken statt. Der kurze, aber heftige Orgasmus schüttelte meinen Leib durch und ließ mich lustvoll aufstöhnen. Dabei dachte ich immer nur an eines: Gríma!


End file.
